ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Albedo (Earth-32)/Dimension 32
'Albedo '(also 'Benjamin Kirby Tennyson '''due to body swap), is the Dimension 32 counterpart of Albedo in ''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance Albedo, due to inhabiting Ben's body, has the same appearance as Ben's Dimension 1 counterpart. Biography Albedo was dying. These last three years had been the worst in Albedo's life. He was trapped in a broken, imperfect cloned body of Ben Tennyson and all his attempts to reverse it caused irreparable damage to his DNA. His cells were breaking down and it was only a matter of a few months before the inevitable occurred. But Albedo had a plan. He wasn't ready to leave just yet, not while Ben Tennyson and Azmuth still drew breath. In a move that surprised almost everybody, Albedo allowed himself to be captured and held in Plumbers' Headquarters on Earth. There, he was able to finish constructing his final creation: The Omni-Bot. By using a portion of his Pseudonian powers, no one suspected a thing. Albedo only had 2 days left to leave. As a final request, he asked to see Ben Tennyson face to face one last time. His dying wish was granted. Ben Tennyson visited Albedo's cell and sat next to Albedo, who by this point, was hooked on life support systems. As they were having a 'normal' conversation, the Omni-Bot attacked Ben, stabbing him in the back of his neck, while connected to Albedo's brain. Albedo's plan had been revealed: swapping bodies with Ben Tennyson. With Ben now trapped in Albedo's dying body, Albedo in Ben Tennyson's body said his goodbyes, exited the cell and left Plumbers' HQ. But Ben Tennyson wasn't ready to give up. After successfully convincing Blukic and Driba that he isn't Albedo, since something similar had happened to him before, Ben set out to find Albedo. Ben was barely able to stand and he was growing weaker and weaker by the minute, but the thought of Albedo messing with his life gave him the strength to go on. In the meantime, Albedo was in Undertown, where a gang war between Gorvan and Bubble Helmet had erupted. The two gangs were eliminated by Albedo using brutal methods, preventing the conflict from escalating. Gorvan and Bubble Helmet were both beaten nearly to death. While this occurred, Ben as Negative Jetray was flying all over Bellwood, trying to pinpoint Albedo's location, when he was suddenly shot down by a mana bolt. Gwen, Kevin and Rook had learned of 'Albedo's' escape, with no one believing Blukic and Driba's claims that Ben was trapped in Albedo's body. Ben refused to fight his friends, but they were not convinced. Gwen encased him in a mana dome and began dragging him away. Ben reluctantly turned into Negative Armodrillo and dug through the ground, ending up in Undertown and right where Albedo was. Not willing to let his plan get ruined, Albedo turned into Lodestar and started fighting Negative Armodrillo. Soon after, Ben's allies found the two and witnessed the final battle between Ben and Albedo. Ben fought valiantly, but his condition hindered him considerably. This, coupled with Albedo's superior skill in using the alien transformations, gave him the edge in the battle. Ben sustained too many injuries and collapsed, reverting back to his human form. Albedo, also in human form, stood before him, promising to take care of things from now on. Ben could only let out a weak 'No...' before succumbing to his wounds. Albedo had won. Powers and Abilities Same as Ben Tennyson. Weaknesses Same as Ben Tennyson. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000